


What's Your Favorite Shade?

by damianwayne



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, creek is only a side ship btw, dont worry... this is a nice fic, other characters are there too but not rlly important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black and white, until you meet your soulmate. Then, suddenly the whole world is colorful. Stan and Kyle have known each other all their life and Kyle can't believe Stan isn't his soulmate, because his life doesn't seem to lack any color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Favorite Shade?

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed, that while almost all fandoms are filled with soulmates AUs, the south park one is lacking those.... so here's a quick fic i wrote to fill my needs! >:)
> 
> btw, not all my ships are in here. e.g. i'm a huge bunny and tyde shipper but i couldnt make them all soulmates that would be weird, if all the boys met each other in elementary and then find out theyre soulmates :'D

"This is my favorite color,“ Kyle said, pointing at a jacket.

Stan picked it up and held it onto him. "It suits you,“ he replied and Kyle’s lip curled into a smile, some teeth still missing.

Their mother returned to them, on their arms were a stack filled with clothes. "So, boys, I know you both hate shopping, but you have to try these on,“ Mrs. Broflovski said, putting a jacket, two pair of jeans and a thick pullover in her son’s arms and hushing him into the wardrobe.

"But mom,“ Kyle protested, "I want this jacket!“ He pointed at said jacket from before.

"No, Kyle, it’s ugly. It doesn’t suit you, it makes your red hair looks weird,“ his mother replied and sighed.

"No, I want it! That’s my favorite color and Stan said it suits me!“

The two mothers exchanged glances and then Mrs. Broflovski sighed again. She took the orange jacket and gave it to her son. "Okay, try it on, but it doesn’t look great, I know what I’m talking about.“

"And Kyle, you mean favorite _shade,_ not color,“ Mrs. Marsh added, winking at the younger boy.

"I don’t get it,“ Stan murmured, and his mother had brushed her son’s dark hair.

"Me neither,“ she said. "Maybe some day we’ll understand what it’s like to live in a world full of… _colors._ “

* * *

Kyle stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know what his mother’s problem was, his jacket did not look stupid with his hair. He always wore his ushanka anyway.

Then again, he didn’t see the world the same way she did. His mother saw the world in colors, while he saw it in different shades of black and white. A person that has never seen colors, simply doesn’t understand how the world could be in colors.

Kyle for once didn’t. His world seemed pretty enough and it’s all he has ever known. Maybe one day he’ll know what it’s like to be able to see colors, but he had to find his soulmate first. Not everyone finds their soulmate, and that’s fine. Some people lose their soulmate and the world goes back to black and white and that’s not fine. Some people have multiple soulmates, so their world goes colorful again.

It was different with every person.

Kyle didn’t understand it, but maybe that’s because he was only eight years old. Finding a soulmate now was weird anyway, he was still a child! Of course he wanted to know what _colors_ were, but he wasn’t ready to have a soulmate yet.

He knows that Tweek and Craig found each other on their first day of elementary and that had been confusing for both of them. The whole town didn’t talk about anything else but these two young kids for a while.

When he went to the bus stop, where his friends waited and looked at Stan, he sometimes wished, he won’t find his soulmate. Some people say that your soulmate will be the most important person in your life, may it be romantically or platonically. He didn’t need that, he already had Stan.

* * *

His favorite shade might be his jacket, but it’s closely followed by the shade of Stan’s eyes. It was the same shade of the sea and a little bit darker than the sky. Kyle noticed this one day, when Stan and he were in the living room room and playing some video game next to each other on the couch.

"Wendy asked me out,“ Stan told him.

Kyle hesitated and looked at him. "What did you say?“

„I said yes,“ Stan replied. „She’s my girlfriend now.“

Kyle thought about the dark haired girl. Her eyes and hair were the same shade of Stan’s, though her eyes were a little bit darker. He didn’t like the shade of her clothes, it was weird, but no one else seemed to think so. She was pretty and popular, so it was understandable Stan said yes.

"Do you like her?“

"Yeah.“ Stan shrugged.

"But she isn’t your soulmate.“ They’re ten now and after Kyle went through a weird relationship with the only girl he had ever liked, Rebecca Cotswolds, he had told himself not to waste any time on a relationship, if it’s not his soulmate. Where was the point of it?

"My parents aren’t soulmates either and they have two kids,“ Stan replied.

"So… You want to have two kids with Wendy?“

Stan stared at him and then laughed, punching Kyle on his shoulder. "Dude, no. We’re only ten! Besides, I have to learn how to not puke in front of her when she tries to kiss me.“

Something inside Kyle ached. Thinking about Stan and Wendy kissing doesn’t seem right to him, but he didn’t say it. Instead, he changed the topic and they continued playing their game.

* * *

When Wendy broke up with Stan to be with Token, he’s too down to do anything else. He wore the darkest shade, black, and hung out with the Goth kids. After he had finally gotten over his weird goth phase, he and Kyle were in his room, their bodies lazily spread out on the ground.

They were both looking up at the ceiling, shoulders touching.

"You know,“ Kyle said, "Maybe Wendy likes Token because they kind of are wearing the same shades.“

Stan turned to him and Kyle’s heart beat faster, when Stan’s face was so close to his. His best friend smiled at him. "Dude, you’re totally right. I’ve never noticed. His 'T‘ and her pants and his shirt and her… other stuff.“

"I know I’m right,“ Kyle replied and then he turned his face to Stan too. They’re so close to each other and it made him feel weird. "I’m good at shade guessing.“

Stan laughed and then turned his glance to the ceiling again. "I don’t want to find my soulmate,“ he said.

"I know,“ Kyle said. "You want Wendy to be yours.“

"No,“ Stan murmured. "I want to choose myself who my most important person is.“

Kyle closed his eyes. "Who is it?“

"You.“

Kyle didn’t dare to move, not even a single muscle. He cleared his throat and then said: "That’s gay.“

When he went home that day, he couldn’t stop thinking about Stan’s words and smiled like an idiot the whole time, until Ike told him to stop with that ugly face and Kyle punched his younger brother.

* * *

They were twelve when Craig and Tweek start to date for real.

"I think it’s stupid,“ Stan told Kyle as they watched the couple kissing each other. They thought they were alone, but Stan and Kyle were sitting on a tree and are looking down at them.

"Why? They’re soulmates,“ Kyle replied. They saw the world differently.

"Duh, because soulmates are stupid,“ Stan said. "They’ve known they’re each other’s soulmates for years and now they’re a real couple. Maybe it’s only because they know they have to be and not because they _want_ to.“

"I don’t think so,“ Kyle whispered after a while. It was weird to see his friends kissing, but somehow it didn’t seem wrong. It just seemed to right to see those two finally together. "Besides, soulmates don’t always have to be involved romantically. Many people have a soulmate, who’s just a platonic partner.“

Stan hummed and leaned against Kyle. "I’m afraid,“ he said.

"Of finding your soulmate?“ Kyle looked at him and Stan nodded.

"Aren’t you?“

"I don’t know. Yeah, a little bit, I guess.“ Kyle bit down on his lower lip. Of course he wanted to know who his soulmate was. His weird thoughts about Stan will go away then, because he knew that they weren’t soulmates. He believed strongly in soulmates, not like Stan.

Maybe it was because Kyle’s parents were soulmates and Stan’s weren’t? Kyle just wanted to know who his soulmate was, because always wishing it was Stan wouldn’t do him any good. He had to get over this.

"I don’t want you to find one either,“ Stan said after a while.

"What? Why?“

"Because, dude, you’ll leave me!“

"I won’t leave you,“ Kyle promised and grinned. "I’ll never leave you.“ When he said this, he thought, that maybe Stan is right. Maybe soulmates were stupid, because if he could really choose someone to be his, it would be Stan. He wanted to put his hand on Stan’s and kiss him, but instead looked away, when his best friend looked up at him and grinned.

"Super best friends?“

"Super best friends,“ Kyle confirmed and when he looked down again, Craig and Tweek were gone. He wished he could be like them with Stan and then he realized, that he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

Kenny didn’t know what he’s talking about.

Kyle had plenty of fun in his life. Right now he was on one of Token’s parties, he and some of his friends were sitting in a circle, drinking and buffing (Kyle’s only drinking, though). The music was loud and it was so dark he could barely see anything.

He can see Tweek and Craig holding hands though, while they both shared a joint and some kisses between their drags. Not one day has passed since Kyle’s realization in which he was not jealous of these two. He wanted this too, he wanted to know Stan will be his and he’ll be Stan’s.

Instead, both of them don’t have soulmates yet and he lives in fear of the day Stan finds his soulmate. Just like when last year they got a transfer student, a girl named Nichole. She was Token’s soulmate and then Token left his back then current girlfriend Wendy to be with Nichole.

Wendy had been heartbroken, but nobody fought against soulmates.

Kyle hated this. A few years ago, he had always believed in soulmates, but now that he was in love with Stan, he hated it more than anything else. He secretly just wished for both of them to never find their soulmates. He didn’t care that he’d always see the world in black and white for the rest of his life. It didn’t change anything, since he was never known what it’s like anyway.

Besides, his world doesn’t seem like it’s lacking color. His mom told him it’s because he doesn’t know better, but Kyle’s sure that’s not it. His life didn’t lack anything, not a soulmate, not any colors, nothing. Well, he’d rather have Stan here next to him and kissing him instead of him being…

Where exactly was Stan?

"Hey, have you seen Stan?“, he suddenly asked.

Kenny looked up. On his lap was a girl from Middle Park Kyle didn’t know the name to. He had told Kyle to live his life, because High School was their time of their life. "Yeah, he’s outside with Wendy.“

Even though Stan and Wendy haven’t dated in years, the thought of them makes Kyle sick. He stood up and searched for them, which is hard, because Token’s place was so big. He finally found them at the pool, both of their feet in the water, while they were holding hands.

Wendy’s head was laid on Stan’s shoulder and Stan’s head was on hers.

 _But they’re not soulmates_!

What difference did this make? Kyle wasn’t his soulmate anyway, so he’d never have Stan. He lowered his gaze and then turned around and walked inside the house again.

* * *

It’s midnight and raining outside, but when Stan called him and was crying on the other side of the phone and couldn’t seem to be able to form any words, Kyle took out his umbrella and ran over to Stan’s place.

He rushed to his best friend’s bedroom and thought that maybe Wendy has broken up with him again, for good now. They were both eighteen now, graduation was coming close and they’re going to separate colleges soon. Stan was curled on his bed and when Kyle comes in, he looked up.

His eyes were red and it broke Kyle’s heart to see him like this. Without any words, Kyle rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. Stan clutched on to him, his face buried in Kyle’s shirt and sobbed for a while.

Then, he finally spoke up. "M-My mom… she found her soulmate,“ he explained.

Oh. Kyle gasped and looked down. "What? How?“

Stan let him go and shrugged. "It’s one of her patients. He’s from Denver.“ Kyle didn’t know what to say and there was a short time of silence between them. „My parents are going to divorce.“

"I’m sorry,“ Kyle said. "I’m here for you.“ He wished that Mrs. Marsh hadn’t found her soulmate. Of course, he’s happy for her. Her husband was a dick and she deserved better than Randy Marsh, but seeing Stan down like this was horrible. Especially, because their exams were right around the corner and Stan had to concentrate.

"I don’t mind that my parents are getting a divorce,“ Stan said. "I saw it coming. But it’s just… So quickly. She met him a week ago and now she’s totally in love with him. I fucking _hate_ this.“ He punched his pillow. "Just because they’re soulmates! It’s so stupid! They’ve only known each other for a _week_ , Kyle! How can you throw away your life for a guy you barely know?“

"It’s not just some guy,“ Kyle replied and Stan laughed.

"I don’t want to become her,“ Stan said. "I don’t want to just suddenly meet someone and then… forget everyone and everything around me. I don’t want it.“

"I don’t either,“ Kyle said. "And you won’t leave me, right?“

"No.“ Stan smiled at him. "Thanks, dude. For being there for me.“

"Of course, dude.“

They slept together in Stan’s bed that night, something they haven’t done in years. Kyle was cuddling onto Stan and thought that soulmates are something impossible. How could you feel even closer to a person than he’s feeling to Stan?

* * *

"You should totally go to Havard,“ Stan said. "You can’t say no to fucking Havard!“

"But I don’t want to!“, Kyle replied. Stan’s the only person he had told about his acceptance letter to Havard. His mother had made him apply and he would never have thought that he’d get accepted.

"Dude, it’s fucking Havard. Plus, you deserve it.“ Stan smiled at him.

"No.“

"Yes, you do. They don’t accept anyone. Fuck, Kyle.“ Stan sighed. "You can’t throw this away!“

"But Massachusetts is so far away from Colorado!“

Stan stared at him. Kyle had jumped up from his bed and walked around his bedroom. "That’s the reason?“

"Yes.“

"You don’t want to go to one of the best universities in the world just because you’re going to be _home sick_?“ Stan stood up and walked towards him, but Kyle flinched.

"That’s not the reason,“ Kyle murmured. He looked up to Stan, who’s about five inches taller than him by now.

"Dude,“ Stan whispered. Their eyes met and Kyle thought again about how this was now his favorite shade. The shade of Stan’s eyes, the sky, the sea, his hat. "Please tell me I’m not the reason.“

Kyle looked away, he couldn’t lie to Stan, they knew each other too well. He looked down at his feet and Stan sighed and put his hands on Kyle’s shoulders. "Please, Kyle. I’ll miss you too, man. I mean, we’ve never been apart, like ever. We’ve known each other since we were born and our moms were next to each other in the hospital bed.“ He chuckled and even managed to make Kyle smile too. "But this is such a big chance, Kyle. Don’t just throw it away for me.“

"You’re not just _someone_ , Stan,“ Kyle protested.

"I can’t be that important.“

But he was. For Kyle he’s everything and for Kyle he’s the soulmate that should be. "I don’t want to leave you,“ Kyle said and then they hug. Kyle didn’t remember the last time they’ve hugged like this and he buried his face in Stan’s shoulder and didn’t let go.

"I know. I don’t want to be apart from you too. We’ll still stay friends, though, I promise. We’ve been through worse.“

"No, we haven’t,“ Kyle said against Stan’s chest and when Stan let him go, he didn’t. His arms were still around Stan’s waist and he can feel Stan laugh, when he hugged Kyle back again.

The reason he didn’t want to go was that Stan was going to go to CSU. What if he meets his soulmate? What if he meets the love of his life, while Kyle is on the other side of the country, probably sleeping at that time? Then, Stan would give him a phone call and tell him how amazing his soulmate was, and by the time Kyle was in Colorado again to meet his best friend, there’s going to be another person in Stan’s life, that has replaced him.

"Well, then we’ll manage this too,“ Stan replied. "Seriously, I think we can do this. We’re… not like Wendy and me, dude. Our friendship is stronger than this.“

Yeah, Stan and Wendy had broken up shortly after she told him she was going to New York for college. Kyle’s heart fluttered at those words. "Dude, gay.“

"You’re the one that keeps hugging me,“ Stan replied, grinning and then they both laughed.

* * *

Kyle got a phone call from Kenny one day. It’s only in his second week of college and when he picked up, Kenny’s voice was so loud against his ear, Kyle had to pull his phone away.

"Kyle, my favorite boy!“

"Kenny, why are you screaming so loud?“

Kenny giggled. "Well, I’ve met my soulmate! Can you imagine? She’s in my math class and wow, the world’s just… _perfect_ now. Oh god, I still haven’t calm down!“

"Wait, when did you meet her?“

"Yesterday.“

 _Yesterday._ And Kenny was still high from all that love. "Fuck, dude. It’s like- I can’t describe it. It’s the best thing in the world. Jimmy has met his one too, some girl named Leslie. Anyway, back to my girl. I just- fuck, I don’t even know where to start! The world is so pretty! I can’t wait until you guys can see all the colors too! I didn’t know my parka is so fucking ugly. I hate orange.“

"Kenny,“ Kyle said. " _I_ wear orange all the time! It’s my favorite shade!“

"Well, Kyle, it’s because you don’t know how ugly it is!“ Kenny giggled again. "Her name is Joyce and she literally gives me all the joy in the world. Haha, funny, right?“

Kyle didn’t reply, because his mind immediately wandered to Stan. Jimmy and Kenny have found their soulmates in just two weeks of starting college. It was only a matter of time until Stan will find his too! Or Kyle! Kyle didn’t want to have a soulmate, he was perfectly fine with being in love with his best friend.

"I’m meeting her parents this weekend,“ Kenny continued. "Wow, I’m so excited! Fuck, I’ve never had a girlfriend, but… I mean. I don’t know, I barely know her and I can’t say I love her already, but it just… it just feels so _right_ , you know?“

"No, Kenny, apparently I don’t.“ Kyle did know. When he’s with Stan it felt right too, as if they’re meant for each other. Only that they weren’t.

"Aw, dude, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t- I know you’re angry.“

"I’m angry? What? I’m _not_ angry! Why would I be angry?“ He was angry. But only because Kenny said he was, which was ridiculous and made him angrier.

"Because, you know, you love Stan.“

Kyle almost let go of his phone. "What? How… How do you know?“

"I’m not blind, Kyle.“ There’s a silence for a moment and Kyle almost thought Kenny hung up on him. "I know Stan does too.“

"What?!“

"I shouldn’t have said this,“ Kenny murmured. "I should go. Joyce is here. You’d totally love her, she’s really smart too. And she’s Jewish! My kids are going to be Jewish, Kyle! God, I sound crazy. Uh, sorry. Bye.“ He hung up on him and Kyle wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream right now and here and fly over to Colorado to demand an explanation from Kenny.

It didn’t matter anyway. Even if Stan loved him, someday one of them will find their soulmate and leave the other. It was better this way.

* * *

He got a wedding invitation to Tweek and Craig’s wedding.

It’s crazy, they’re both so young and yet it wasn’t. They might only be nineteen when they marry, but it just felt natural. Why wait any longer? They’ve known they’d end up with each other since they have been six years old, for god’s sake.

The wedding was in summer and Kyle didn’t know if he can come. He couldn’t afford a plane ticket and he had planned his trip to South Park during Hanukah. He wished he could go, though. He really wanted to see his friends again. He wanted to meet Joyce and that Leslie girl, but most importantly, he wanted to see Stan.

They talked over the phone or Skype at least twice a weekand Kyle missed him so much it already hurt. He hated that he has to tell Craig and Tweek he can’t make it to their wedding. He gratulated them over his phone and promised to at least send them a wedding gift.

When summer came closer, it had been almost a year since he has seen Stan.

It’s awful and Kyle’s college friends noticed that he’s behaving differently. They even set him up on a date once, after they’d found out he has never really dated anyone. The date went horrible.

Basically, he met up with that guy, Gregory. He was some posh, know-it-all, arrogant British guy, who was good looking and _knew_ he was. Kyle thought the date couldn’t go any worse, but then he met one of his friends. Christophe wasn’t a Havard student, but lived near the campus. When Kyle thought he finally had a reason to dump his date and hang out with Christophe, it turned out that these two were soulmates.

Fucking fantastic!

Now Kyle sulked even more and the summer was so fucking hot and he hated that he couldn’t hang out with Stan.

That’s when he got a phone call from Stan’s mother and Kyle immediately bought a plane ticket after it.

* * *

When Kyle had thought about them meeting again, he had not imagined this.

He had thought Stan would pick him up at the airport, probably along with Kyle’s family. Kyle had imagined himself to drop all of his luggage just to run towards Stan and in his arms. He wouldn’t have let him go for a long while, even though his parents and brother were standing right next to them and wait for a hug too.

Worst case scenario in his head had been Stan with some girl under his arm, that claimed to be Stan’s soulmate. The worst case scenario had been Kyle having to fake a smile when he saw his best friend again.

That was all wrong. _This_ was the worst. Seeing his best friend on the hospital bed and having casts around his arm and leg and a long scar over his face.

When Kyle walked into the room, Stan smiled. "Dude, you came!“

"Of course I came.“ And then Kyle burst out in tears.

"Stop crying. In my imagination you never cried when we meet again,“ Stan told him. He reached out with his healthy arm and Kyle came nearer. Their hands touched and Stan smiled at him, but Kyle couldn’t stop crying.

"I would have cried, even if you weren’t in the hospital,“ Kyle replied. "Don’t ever do this to me again. Please, Stan. Never again.“ He gave Stan’s hand a squeeze and Stan nods.

"Okay. Don’t cry.“ Stan’s hand brushed Kyle’s cheek and Kyle wished he could kiss him.

"Stan… Your scar…“

"I know, sick, right? I look like some kind of superhero villain.“ Stan chuckled and Kyle shook his head, laughing. "Guess I can’t get some chicks with such an ugly face anymore. It’ll stay forever.“

"I think you still look perfect,“ Kyle blurted out and then blushed. Stan chuckles and then grabbed Kyle’s hand again.

"Thanks, dude. Why do I need a chick when my super best friend already approves of my badass scar?“ Kyle bit down on his lower lip and smiled now too. "Thank you. For coming.“

"Of course. I’ll always be here when you need me,“ Kyle replied and Stan nodded.

"I know. Will you stay for the wedding?“

Kyle nodded. "Of course. I already spend all my money on this ticket, might as well see our friends getting married.“

"Maybe I was wrong,“ Stan said then.

"About what?“

"About Tweek and Craig. They do love each other. Maybe soulmates work for some people and for others they don’t,“ he explained. Kyle hesitated.

"Do you think that it works for you?“

"No.“ Stan looked at him and their eyes met. "Because if it would, then you’d be my soulmate.“

* * *

When Kyle came in the next day to visit Stan, his best friend didn’t smile.

"What’s up?“

"I just found out something awful,“ Stan replied.

"Oh. Is it- are you okay?“ Kyle held his breath and then Stan shook his head.

"No, I’m not okay, Kyle. I’m not… Come here.“ He reached out to Kyle and he immediately scoots forward and let Stan hug him. Kyle’s arms curled around Stan’s frame and Stan’s were around his waist, his head buried in Kyle’s stomach.

"What is it?“

"I have a soulmate,“ he replied.

"O-Of course… Everybody has.“

"No, Kyle, you don’t understand. I _met_ my soulmate.“ Stan looked up and Kyle opened his mouth in horror. No. That can’t be. Kyle drew back and walked some step backwards, away from his best friend, his crush, the most important person.

" _No._ “

"Kyle-"

"You can’t have a soulmate!“, Kyle shouted. "You told me- You said I’d be your soulmate!“ His voice was shaking. This couldn’t be true! The two worst things that could’ve happened to him, happened.

"I know! I know, Kyle.“

"Who is it?“

"I don’t know.“

"What does that mean?!“ Kyle was confused and Stan just shrugged.

"I just… I don’t know them. It doesn’t matter, okay? I love you, dude. You’re the only one I need.“ Kyle had wanted to hear those words for years now. He had always wanted Stan to love him back and now that he did… it wasn’t right anymore.

"No. Stop, please, Stan,“ he begged. "I don’t want to hear that you love me. Because you might not know your soulmate, but you’ll get to know them and then realize that they’re the right person for you. You’ll forget me and…“ He’s sobbing now and shaking. „You don’t love me. Not enough.“

"I do, Kyle! Why don’t you believe me?“

"I believe you, but…“ Kyle buried his face in his hands. "Fuck. I can’t do this. I’ve waited so long for this, but it’ll just hurt more, when I lose you to your soulmate. You can’t fight against it! You hear plenty of stories in which people try to, but lose in the end anyway!“

"We can,“ Stan shouted. "I know we can!“

"I can’t! Okay? You might give it a try, but in the end, _I_ will be the one that’s going to be left behind!“ Then, he ran out of the hospital room.

* * *

Joyce was nice. She’s very tall, even taller than Kenny. She had a loud voice and is the kind of person that made you feel comfortable immediately. She smiled all the time and was pretty laid back and beat Kyle and Kenny in video games and not only because Kyle was so sad that he’s playing awfully right now.

"So, the wedding is in two days,“ Kenny said. "I heard Stan will be able to attend.“

"With his soulmate probably,“ Kyle huffed.

"What?“

"I said, Stan will be there with his soulmate as his date,“ Kyle repeated and then Kenny stared at him.

"Kyle, he doesn’t know his soulmate.“

"Well, they’ll have plenty of time until then to get to know each other,“ Kyle replied and then Joyce laughed.

"No, Stan literally _doesn’t know who his soulmate is._ “

"What?“ Kyle was confused now.

"They made some brain scans the other day,“ Kenny explained. "And then it was shown that Stan has _always_ been able to see color. So he has met his soulmate when he was a baby or something and never knew that he has already met them, because he has always seen the world in color.“

Oh. "What the fuck,“ Kyle whispered. "Oh god. I was such an asshole to him. He probably feels awful now, because he doesn’t know who it is and there’s no way he can find out!“

"Yeah.“ Kenny nodded. "That’s really shitty. You should go see him. You can’t waste your holidays here at my place when you really just want to see Stan.“

Kyle blushed and Joyce grinned too. "There’s still chance for you.“

"But… what if I meet my soulmate one day?“

Kenny and Joyce exchanged glances and then Kenny shrugged. "Then it’ll happen. But, Kyle, I’ve seen you two. It’s hard to get between you. You’ll always be friends, no matter what.“

That night, he didn’t see Stan immediately, but they had a three hour phone call in the night until one of them fell asleep and Kyle knew that his phone bill will hate him for it.

* * *

The day of the wedding, Kyle picked up Stan at his mother’s place.

He talked with Stan’s new step father quickly and then helped Stan into his wheelchair. He’ll have to use it for a while now.

"At least it’s temporary,“ Stan said. "Not like my fucking scar.“

"I told you, I like it,“ Kyle replied, smiling. Then, he knelt down next to Stan and kissed his scar. When he pulled back, Stan is flustered. "It didn’t hurt, did it?“

"No,“ Stan said. "I… Come here.“ Stan leaned forward and then they kiss for the first time. It had taken them so long, but here they are, kissing each other for the first time. And it was perfect and Kyle didn’t care that they’re not soulmates, because for him Stan’s his perfect match.

Everything with him just felt so right and his life didn’t feel incomplete without a soulmate, because his life had Stan in it. When they part, they looked at each other with big grins.

"I love you,“ Stan said and Kyle kissed him again.

"I know,“ Kyle murmured. "I love you too.“

Meeting their friends for the first time in almost a year is nice too, but Kyle didn’t care much about this. All he needed was this boy next to him and when he looked down to Stan, Stan looked up to him and smiled.

When he saw Craig and Tweek, he couldn’t imagine them being much happier than they were. He couldn’t believe that they’re more made for each other.

They sat with Kenny, Joyce, Jimmy, Leslie, Bebe and Kevin at a table. Wendy hadn’t been able to make it to the able, her plans had also been to visit South Park during Christmas.

"So… you two are finally an item now?“, Bebe asked them.

Stan took Kyle’s hand and grins. "Yeah. Took us long enough.“

"And all it took was for Stan to find out he already met his soulmate,“ Kenny replied jokingly. "That’s probably the weirdest way to get together with someone who isn’t your soulmate.“

Kyle laughed, but Stan shook his head. "Nah, for me he is.“

"Aw, you’re so cute!“ Bebe grinned. "Nothing against Wendy, but I’ve always known you two were not right for each other.“

"Yeah, i-i-it just wasn’t right,“ Jimmy agreed. "But how can you not know you already saw the world in color?“

"Well…“ Stan shrugged. "I guess it’s because I never had it different. When people talked about colors and I tried to talk too, they just told me I don’t know what I’m talking about and that I’m just talking about _shades_.“

"That’s weird,“ Leslie said. Leslie was weird too, but as long as she can make Jimmy happy, it was okay. "You always knew this was yellow?“ She pointed at her dress. "And people just told you, you see shades? It wasn’t off for them that you know that this yellow is also yellow like this one…“ She pointed at another dress from a girl sitting behind her, which was the same shade, but darker. „Even though it’s darker?“

"What… do you mean?“ Kevin is confused, probably because he hasn’t found his soulmate yet.

"Well, it’s obvious,“ Kyle replies. "That yellow might be darker, but it’s the same shade.“

For a moment, nobody said something, until Kenny, Joyce and Jimmy burst out in laughter. "What’s so funny?“ Kyle was confused.

Leslie sighed. "Kyle, right? Well… How about this. Do you have a favorite… _shade_?“

Kyle blushed. "Yeah. Stan’s eyes. Or, you know, the sky and the sea. I guess, you call it blue.“

"Kyle…“ Stan squeezed his hand.

"What?“

"How do you know Stan’s eyes are the same color like the sky and the sea?“, Bebe asked.

"Kyle, don’t you think… you’ve been able to see color all your life too?“ Leslie tilted her head and then Kyle understood. He gasped and turned to Stan, who’s grinning.

"No way,“ he mouthed. "No _motherfucking_ way.“

"If this is true,“ Kenny said. "Why have you worn orange all your life? It's ugly.“

"Orange is nice and I don’t care it looks kind of the same like my hair!“, Kyle snapped back and then he started to laugh.

"When did you two meet?“, Kevin asked.

"Our mothers- we… they were in the same hospital room after they’ve given birth to us,“ Stan explained.

"Wow.“ Bebe grinned. "I can’t believe this. You two were each others soulmates all along and didn’t know it.“

" _You_ can’t believe this?! I am… all the fucking time. I’ve known I’ve loved you since I was twelve, but no, what did you idiot do? Go date Wendy all the time! And then talk about how much you hate the idea of soulmates! Do you know the reason I didn’t want to go to Havard was because I was scared you might find your soulmate while I was away?!“

Stan laughed and then pulled Kyle into a kiss. Kyle kissed him back eagerly and when they parted, he laughs too. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and then Stan kissed his nose. "I’ve always known,“ he said. "If I have a soulmate, then it’s you. That’s why it always felt so right with you.“

"I thought something was wrong,“ Kyle said. "Because there’s no way you’re not mine. It’s you, it’s always been you.“ He whispered it, because it’s kind of embarrassing and they’re still sitting in front of all their friends, but when Stan pulled him in for another kiss, he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY SAY 'DUDE' 14 TIMES I'M SO SORRY  
> ps: i'm trash but i like leslie/jimmy.... good lord bye  
> i might make more soulmates AUs.. idk... visit me on [my tumblr ](redrobin.co.vu) and leave me some requests or prompts if u want to


End file.
